This invention is related to camera lens cap holders, and more particularly to a lens cap holder useful for temporarily connecting both the lens cap and an identification card to the neck strap when the camera is being used.
Lens caps are commonly mounted on cameras to protect the lens. A problem with such devices is that they are relatively expensive, and easy to lose or misplace when the camera is being used. A common solution is to connect the lens cap to an elastic strap having a loop mounted around the lens housing. The cap hangs below the camera and may interfere with its use.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,147 which issued Dec. 26, 1978 to Linus Schrage. The Schrage device employs a lens cap mount secured to the rear wall of the camera case.
A drawback with conventional commercial devices is that they can be used to hold only a particular lens cap.